This invention relates to amusement devices wherein various combination of symbols on a plurality of freely rotative wheels may be used to determine to what extent a player has won.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel amusement device in which the actuating and control elements are simplified as contrasted with the devices of the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel amusement device in which the actuating and control elements are arranged to permit access to whereby manufacture and service is rendered more easily done.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a novel amusement device which is capable of being operated in a number of different modes permitting a player to determine the extent he has won in the event a winning combination of symbols results from playing of the device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel amusement device including a numbr of motor driven spinning wheels wherein the period of time during which the wheels are driven is subject to random variations in time.